


turn the pain into power

by thetimeisnow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Ian, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, i guess?, ian is ian and not monica and the gallaghers need to get that in their heads, mickey rants, mickey to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"prompt: mickey visiting ian at the gallagher house and he overhears lip saying something like "he's just like monica" and mickey just rants on and get's all pissed because he's still IAN and not monica."</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the pain into power

**Author's Note:**

> title from superheroes by the script.

 

_**turn the pain into power** _

 

**"prompt: mickey visiting ian at the gallagher house and he overhears lip saying something like "he's just like monica" and mickey just rants on and get's all pissed because he's still IAN and not monica."**

* * *

 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to knock before swinging the door to the Gallagher house open. He wasn’t sure what he expected, hell, with that fucking family, no one knew what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn’t having to basically throw himself down on the floor to dodge the plate flying through the room.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, glaring up at Fiona, who stared at him with a surprised look written all across her face.

“Mickey? Shit, I didn’t see you-“

“Noticed”, Mickey muttered, “the fuck’s going on?”

She sighed, “sorry, it’s Ian. Again.”

“Ian made you throw a fucking plate at me?”

“Not at you, at the door!”

“We had an argument, wanna move on?” Lip said from the chair he was sitting, leaning over the table so he could glare at Mickey like he thought he was threatening or something.

“What about Ian?” Mickey asked instead, because fuck Lip, that’s why.

“Flushed his pills down”, Fiona sighed, “now he locked himself in his bedroom and doesn’t wanna come out.”

“He alright?”

“I don’t think so”, Fiona’s eyes were filled with tears, and Mickey didn’t blame her, Ian had told him everything about their mother, he knew it would be hard for them to go through a similar situation again.

“Can try to get him out if you want”, Mickey shrugged.

“He’s upstairs”, Lip nodded like Mickey wouldn’t know where his god damn bedroom was.

He was just about to put his right foot on the first step of the stairs, he heard the oldest brother give up a long, loud sigh, and muttering, “just like fucking Monica” and Mickey just had to turn around again, because that shit made him fucking tired.

“You know he’s not Monica, alright?” he glared at him, “you’re making the whole thing worse for him by saying that.”

Lip shook his head, “don’t be denial of this, alright? Having enough of it from Ian. Try to get him out, will you?”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“He’s like our mother, doesn’t matter what Ian or you thinks about it.”

Mickey snorted at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s not Monica, don’t you fucking realize that?”

“Mickey-“ Fiona tried, placing one hand over his hand, but he took a step back, letting his hand fall because _holy shit_ Mickey didn’t have time for any baby voices and explanations like he was 5 years old and didn’t know what was going on.

“No, really. Look though his damn papers, will you? Does the diagnosis say _Monica_ or _bipolar_?”

“That’s not what we mean”, Fiona said, her voice soft like she was talking to a little kid or something. Mickey didn’t like it. “He’s acting like our mother, she was bipolar too-“

“I know, Ian told me”, Mickey quickly waved it off, “but it’s still bullshit. He’s not your psychotic mother.”

Lip shook his head. “Stay out of shit you don’t know, alright?”

“Tryin’ to convince him he’s someone he’s not isn’t gonna work, so sort your shit out before confronting him next time”, Mickey shook his head, making a move up the stairs again, but Fiona was the one stopping him this time.

“He’s flushing his pills, he’s in denial, you don’t know how she was, I know Ian told you but you haven’t experienced-“

“He didn’t slit his wrists during thanksgiving, he didn’t climb up the roof and pretending to be a fucking bird or some shit, and he sure as hell didn’t leave his six kids tryin’ to cope with life alone with a stupid drunk idiot to father, so stop comparing him to the woman who basically ruined your fucking lives, is that so damn hard?”

Fiona stared at him, and Lip shook his head while staring down at his hands on the table, and Mickey just continued. It was probably the longest speech he’d ever held in his entire life.

“Open your fucking eyes, will you? He’s bipolar, so what? Doesn’t make him Monica, it makes him Ian with some extra garbage to deal with. Like, fuck, you treat all people with cancer the same? They all look the same to you? Fucking-“

He realized Fiona was focusing on something behind him, and Mickey closed his eyes for a moment because of fucking course. He turned around, a small smile on his lips, facing Ian who was standing on the fourth step on the stairs, eyes fixed on Mickey, head tilted slightly to the left. His hair was in every direction and he looked like he just woke up after three days of sleeping.

“Hey”, Mickey said, hesitatingly reaching out one arm, and when Ian didn’t back away, just slightly leaning towards him, Mickey quickly brought his other arm up to wrap it around him. Ian relaxed in his arms, letting out a shaky breath, and Mickey just held him tighter, pressing his lips to his shoulder. Ian’s hands brushed across his back, fingers clenching around his shirt.

“You okay?” Mickey asked when he pulled back again.

Ian nodded. “Thirsty.”

Fiona quickly filled a glass of water and reached out her hand for Ian to take the glass, which he did, holding it with both hands like he was afraid it would fall.

Mickey bit his lip.

“I’m not Monica”, Ian then said, holding his gaze down on the water and without waiting for any response, he turned around to go up the stairs again.

“We know you’re not”, Mickey said after him, and even if Ian didn’t show any signs of hearing him, Mickey knew he did.

**Author's Note:**

> nice. thanks for the prompt!  
> ugh shameless breaks me so fucking much  
> hope you enjoyed, and i hope this is what you wanted :3  
> if ya wanna leave prompts, do it on @mickdickovich or @catoledid


End file.
